Stella
} Stella } Biographical Information Birthdate 6th December, 1894 (Age: 117) Perpetual Age 18 Created By Nature Status Alive Occupation Bar Owner Species Witch Gender Female Height 5'5" (128cm) Hair Color Black Eye Color Black Skin Color Brown } Family Information Companions Eric Kristina } Special Characteristics Abilities Eccentric Witch Abilities Special Abilities Channeling Conjuration Elemental Control Mind Control Mind Stunning Pain Infliction Precognition Spell Casting Telekinesis } Supernatural Information Significant Spells Cease Aging Preliminaries } Appearances First Seen Season 3 Last Seen Season 3 Played By Enisha Brewster Stella is a flamboyant soothsayer and also a very powerful witch. Unlike vampires, Stella is not immortal. Stella is also the owner of a bar which is located in Chicago. Her bar was the one that Eric and Kristina would attend to enjoy themselves as well as secretly eradicate the domains of innocent humans. Despite her charmingly good looks and twenty-year old appearance, Stella is one of the few witches ever known to discover a spell that could decrease the speed of human age. Season 3 After a surprise visit to Stella's, Kristina and Eric are in need of her witchy assistance, but Stella refuses to help. Due to the price she has to pay of paying her debt, in which Kristina saved her life during a catastrophic event. Stella aids Kristina into helping her discover how can she annhilate the entire werewolf race under a global spell that can be channeled through the power that Stella possesses. Taking their conversation to another nearby venue, Kristina asks Stella are there any known spells that can annihilate an entire species, which grabs Eric's attention quickly. Stella replies and states that she can check through her grimoire, but she doubts that there is a spell that can cause that sort of destruction upon one species, especially werewolves. Stella also mentions to Kristina that even a witch her age and witches back in the earlier centuries has never uncovered a spell such as that. If so, the outcome would be horrindous and there will be only one kind of supernaturals existing today, witches. Eric informs Kristina that nature would not stand for an unbalanced cause such as that and he believes they should be annihilated by instant cause instead of magic getting involved. Stella implies to the both that their own problems are within them only and that she can no longer help them. As the implicating time passes by, Kristina remains in Chicago to learn from Stella of what's needed to annihilate the entire species of werewolves. Becoming very fond of what she will have to perform next upon the upcoming pack, Kristina gets disturbing information of what will have to transpire for her to have her greatest achievement accomplished. Stella informs Kristina that now that she has binded the life forces of each pure werewolf to each other around the entire world, she has to come across another pack that she soon will destroy and while initially killing the members of the pack, she must also kill the pack's leader which must be implicated by her own hands. As Kristina grins with intentions on enjoying her main and final task, Stella warns her that innocent lives will be in danger and that the blood of them will reign upon her consciousness which Kristina implies that she can care less. Depicting on what could be an outlashing occurence, Jamia and Ayana continue to try to uncalculate Stella's binding spell that she's placed among the entire werewolf inhibitance, which soon leads to dangerous unexpectances. As Ayana continues to conjure the unbinding spell repitively, she unfortunately begins to bleed impusively which soon becomes constant. Informing her that she's interfering due to her not accessing it, Jamia grabs Ayana hands and they soon began to suffer the same fate of trying to break the binding curse placed upon all werewolves which leads to all the electricity going off in the city and within a 1,500 mile radius. Ayana begins to scream with intense pain while Jamia continues to repeat the spell continuously. Going into a coma-like state of mind, Ayana begins to see her grandmother Lauren who aids her and Jamia on breaking the spell, which they finally complete by believing in their power as one (family). With the life force binding incantation inactivated, Ayana and Jamia begin to shed tears of happiness and begin to comfort each other on how they successfully completed their assigned task. Powers and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. This ability is similar to the vampiric ability of mind compulsion; however, the witch variant does not require eye-contact and can be achieved through touch. *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Potion Making:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Physical Description Stella has long and eccentric wavy light brown hair, and enduring green eyes. She is of medium height, beautiful, but with a mischievous look that has become accustomed towards detrimental perceptions. Personality Stella is very refined, polite, and professional when it comes to what she wants, but other than that she can be described as sinister. Stella showed no remorse when she suggested the sacrifice of twelve humans to fulfill her ambitions. Stella seemed to have loved her daughter whom she even named the antiques within the former and modern bar she owns. As the decades progressed, Stella began to feel ashamed of her previous occurrences and does her best to be the opposite of her former existence. Trivia *Stella is the first witch to own a bar. *Similar to others, Stella has a special affection for Eric and all vampires in general. *Kristina called Stella her favorite witch. Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Seasons Category:Witches Category:Witch Covens Category:Supernatural